Tea Party
by PaotCraft
Summary: Alex se las pagaría. El pelinegro dirigió su mirada a la niña de coletas a la cual aun le tenía la mano agarrada. "¿Aun podré jugar al té?", si se las pagaría a lo grande.
1. Chapter 1

tehe tehe tehe

Hola tenia tiempo sin publicar por este fandom, o e alguno en realidad, pero ese es no mi punto, el punto es este loco fic que se me ocurrio hace mas de un mes, y tenia escrito hasta cierta parte pero pasaron cosas feas y me deprimi como dos dias y no quise seguir y ya segui esta semana y termine... en fin me fui por la tangente, de nuevo.

Una idea loca, escrita por una loca, para ustedes, con todo mi cariño y no-depresion, espero que les guste.

**Summary**: Alex se las pagaría. El pelinegro dirigió su mirada a la niña de coletas a la cual aun le tenía la mano agarrada. "¿Aun podré jugar al té?", si se las pagaría a lo grande

**Disclaimer:** ni Linda, ni BB, ni Death Note me pertenece ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata

La historia seria lo unico que me debe pertenecer y aun asi es parte de ellos al estar ambientada en su manga/historia

este FF ha sido creado sin fines lucrativos de y para Fans

Nos leemos abajo

* * *

Camino cansado fuera del aula tratando de evitar en la mayor medida posible a sus –odiosos- compañeros clases que salían prácticamente corriendo, quería largarse de los molestos pasillos llenos de gente, ir a su habitación y tirarse a comer mermelada de fresa, pero sobre todas las cosas quería quitarse el uniforme, el nuevo y molesto uniforme que tenían que usar, y claro estaba le tenia un especial desagrado a la corbata roja que se ataba en su cuello, era molesta, asfixiante y estaba en contra de sus ideales de comodidad y ropa ancha, en general, odiaba la no-brillante idea de Roger y Watari en ponerles uniformes durante las horas de clases.

Había empezado a sacarse la chaqueta, la llevaría en mano, el chaleco no estaba tan mal, era suave y cómodo y claro luego procedió desatar el nudo de la molesta corbata distraídamente perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por los ya solitarios pasillos, y cuando estaba apunto de dar el jalón final para quitarse la molesta prenda fue sorprendido por un sonoro saludo y una mano en la espalda, el pelinegro volteo inmediatamente sobresaltado encontrándose con la serena cara de un chico de su edad.

-Alex- saludo el pelinegro de vuelta tratando de mirarlo de la mejor manera que era posible, ellos podían ser muy amigos pero con sorpresas como esas, tenia ganas de golpearle en el rostro-pero que sorpresa que estés aquí, solo, pensé que estarías en otros lares cumpliendo tu "adorable" labor- se burlo del chico con ganas, lo que hacia Alex en las tardes le parecía una perdida total de tiempo.

Alex, era un chico relativamente alto, con un cabello castaño que en ocasiones parecía un rubio bastante oscuro, rasgos ya algo marcados para su joven edad y ojos azules penetrantes, una descripción bastante común –diría el- entre alemanes, ah porque olvidaba eso, Alex era alemán.

-Oh si, sobre eso, la voy a buscar en el salón de artes, era su última clase y dudo que quiera salir por cuenta propia de ahí-se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a caminar al dicho salón- y como te vi por acá solo, pensé que no te molestaría a acompañarme- se volteo nuevamente a mirar a su compañero peli negro que había empezado a reír, Alex solo enarco una ceja confundido por tal acción.

-Claro, claro, pensaste que no me molestaría desviarme de ir a quitarme esta molesta cosa-comenzó hablar y señalo su uniforme, del el cual el castaño se río por lo desordenado que ya estaba- para ir a acompañarte a ser buen samaritano con una mocosa -bufo cansado de solo pensarlo- no pienses Alex, no siempre tienes las mejores ideas, si quiera cuidar a uno de los mocosos ya estaría haciéndolo, al menos Roger fue listo en no dejarme uno a mi cuidado-termino su comentario y caminando de nuevo con el chico, en cuanto encontrara el pasillo a las habitaciones se iría y dejaría al alemán solo.

-Entonces, disculpa por la propuesta-se río un poco el castaño para tratar de quitar tensión al ambiente mientras emprendía rumbo junto al pelinegro- y claro que fue una brillante idea por parte de Roger no dejarte de tutor de algún niño, los asustarías a todos, no, me corrijo, ¡asustas a todos! No discriminas edad, genero o etnia, simplemente nos asustas a todo-concluyo Alex con una risa y un suave golpe en el brazo de su acompañante del cual solo recibió un gruñido enojado.

-Claro- se detuvo y volteo a ver al castaño y sonrió de manera calmada- creo que ya a quedado claro, discriminar es malo, si haré algo lo haré para todos, jamás me veras asustando a uno y a otro, porque yo, soy justo-termino su monologo con pose seria y voz de candidato político para luego comenzar a reír en carcajadas bastante sonoras logrando que el castaño solo negara con la cabeza y continuara su camino- vamos, que fue chistoso, hey espérame, no he terminado de hablarte- reclamo el pelinegro siguiendo a su compañero el cual solo le respondió "un como gustes" mientras seguía dirigiéndose al aula de artes y escuchaba las locuras de su acompañante, realmente si no estuviera tan mal de la cabeza Beyond seria un gran político.

-Y por eso…-el pelinegro paro en seco al ver que el castaño ya no estaba y que ahora se encontraba frente al salón de artes- Serás- nuevamente no pudo terminar su frase al ver que el castaño salía del aula con una pequeña niña tomándole la mano y mirando al pelinegro de manera curiosa, y ahí iban de nuevo, niños mirándolo raro por el color rojizo de sus ojos.

-Linda-hablo el castaño rompiendo el incomodo silencio- el es Beyond, el amigo que te contaba-dijo sonriéndole a la niña de manera fraternal para luego dirigirse al pelinegro- y tu, ella es Linda, ¿a que no es mona la pequeña?-dijo alegremente ganándose una sonrisa de la niña que luego le soltó la mano para dirigirse al pelinegro

-Hola-dijo la pequeña que extendió su manita en forma de saludo- un placer, espero que como Alex y los demás grandes, también quieras ser mi amigo-decía felizmente mientras esperaba que el pelinegro tomara su manita.

Beyond en cambio la miro y arqueo una ceja, lo primero que vio fue su nombre, italiano sin duda alguna, al escucharla hablar casi ríe por su acento, este no era para nada ingles, de primera instancia se notaba el italiano resbalar por algunas palabras, obviamente aun se acostumbraba a hablar ingles todo el tiempo, físicamente, tenia que darle la razón a Alex, era muy "mona", no debía pasar de los 7 años, bajita pero eso se debía a que aun estaba en crecimiento, con su piel bastante pálida, las mejillas coloreadas de rosa y grandes ojos color azul agrisado, el uniforme de las chicas –que consistía en la única diferencia al de los chicos que ellas usaban faldas, calzas y un lazo en lugar de corbatas- y su cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas adornadas son lazos similares al de su cuello, si parecía una muñeca que comprarías en una tienda de antigüedades.

-Beyond-llamo el alemán al chico pelinegro- no piensas responderle a Linda-dijo mientras señalaba discretamente a la niña la cual seguía con la mano extendida y un puchero empezaba a formarse en sus labios, perfecto ya se había asustado, el pelinegro rodó los ojos y tomo la manita de la infante y la sacudió con suavidad en respuesta a la pequeña castaña.

-Hey Alex- se escucho un grito femenino por el otro lado del pasillo- te llaman en el laboratorio de química, quieren que veas no-se-que, que esta haciendo no-se-quien –termino de hablar la chica la cual tenia a un pelirrojo niño dando vueltas a su alrededor y luego se retiraba del pasillo con el infante-

-¿Podrías…?-empezó el castaño suavemente-

-Olvídalo, no lo haré-se gruño enojado el peli negro

-Será solo un rato, no mas de 30 minutos te lo prometo-sonrió y salio corriendo al aula de química- te veré en un momento Linda, gracias Beyond- grito antes de cruzar en un pasillo, Alex se las pagaria, el pelinegro dirigió su mirada a la niña de coletas a la cual aun le tenia la mano agarrada.

-¿Aun podré jugar al té?-pregunto inocentemente la italiana ladeando la cabeza, el pelinegro asintió y suspiro caminando con ella al salón de juegos, seria una larga media hora, si se las pagaría a lo grande.

Luego de que la pequeña encontrara el juego de té que quería, lo obligara a sentarse en el piso ya que "eres muy grande para la silla" y que esta se fuera corriendo del salón para luego llegar con más cosas, estaban listos para jugar al té, la pequeña se sentó en la sillita que tenia la mesita y empezó a poner las cosas que había buscado, pan, una cosa parecida al chocolate en pasta y si su mirada no le engañaba mermelada de fresa, para luego preparar con sus ingredientes unos pequeños aperitivos para la fiesta de té.

-Sirve el té- dijo calmadamente la niña aun preparando la merienda-cuidado, esta caliente-

-Claro, tendré cuidado-dijo riendo un poco,_ el maravilloso té no era mas que jugo _empezó a servirlo en las tacitas, primero el de ella luego el de el- listo-pronuncio pasándole la tacita con cuidado y luego ella le paso la merienda, el pelinegro miro el emparedado, tenia la cosa parecida chocolate y mucha, mucha mermelada a comparación al de ella.

-Alex me dijo que a su amigo le gustaba la mermelada, así que su pan tendrá mucha-reía la pequeña y comía su merienda y tomaba su jugo, y luego puso algo triste su bonito rostro al ver que el pelinegro no hacia nada- no… ¿no te gusta?-pregunto tristemente haciendo un puchero, el pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza y apresuro a comer.

-Ah, no es eso, me encanta, gracias por el detalle, pero se supone que yo te cuido a ti, no tu a mi-se volvió a reír y la miro tomar su jugo con calma, enserio creía que era té- así que, eres italiana- ella asintió- y te gusta tomar té- ella asintió de nuevo- Inglaterra te esta afectando niña- ella lo miro con las mejillas infladas en señal de protesta- ok entendí, seguiré comiendo- dijo riendo libremente y la niña lo miro extrañada y se percato en sus ojos rojos.

-Eh disculpa-lo llamo suavemente y el volvió a mirarla- tus ojos, son muy…

-¿Te parecen feos?-le pregunto seriamente el pelinegro a la niña quien negó con la cabeza- o extraños, o tal vez… ¿te dan miedo? Así como un monstruo-seguía preguntando y ella negó la cabeza repetidamente y bajo la cabeza apenada, perfecto ahora estaba triste, Alex llegaría en cualquier momento la vería así, y bienvenidos golpes al estilo Hitler, mejor era arreglarlo- oye Lisa-dijo suavemente y ella lo miro alarmada y el negó con la cabeza- Linda… Linda, no quería asustarte-dijo el pelinegro esperando calmar cualquier golpe futuro

-Yo… yo no creo que sean eso, ni dan miedos- dijo tímidamente- a mi me gustan-continuo hablando mientras su voz tomaba un tono mas fuerte- no son de monstruo, eso no es cierto- cerro sus ojitos emocionada y sonrió para luego volver abrirlos con un brillo y pararse de su sillita- porque, el rojo es el color de los superhéroes-termino con un tono de voz fuerte y feliz haciendo que el pelinegro la mirara con sorpresa- entonces el amigo de Alex es uno, porque tiene ojos de héroe –concluyo sonriendo feliz mente- te quería preguntar como tenia yo unos, así ayudaría siempre a mi amigo, unos chicos casi siempre rompen sus juguetes-dijo con tono bajo de nuevo- aunque el dice que no es mi amigo, si lo es, por eso lo quiero ayudar-

-Oh vaya, gracias por la comparación con un superhéroe-se rió nerviosamente, eso si era una comparación nueva para el- ¿quieres unos?, no lo se, yo siempre los tuve-la pequeña ladeo su cabeza un tanto decepcionada por el hecho de creer que no ayudaría a su amigo-pero tranquila con ser su amiga lo ayudaras mucho siempre-ella sonrió feliz y comenzó asentir con la cabeza-ahora mejor, seguimos el té se enfría- dijo mientras tomaba té como en broma y ella rió y cuando volvía a sentarse en su sillita vio a Alex entrar por al salón de juegos y ella fue corriendo a abrazarle- ¿Qué te paso?-

-Linda- dijo sonriendo y cargándola un momento para dejarla en el suelo de nuevo y miro al pelinegro- o pues no mucho, solo que no veremos química en un buen tiempo-dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso y caminando a la mesita donde estaba antes la niña.

-¿Explotaron el laboratorio?-

-Si-

-Genial- se rió el pelinegro y veía como la niña le daba un emparedado al recién llegado y luego se iba corriendo al ver algo en el pasillo

-Oye gracias amigo-dijo tranquilo al ver que la niña no estaba asustada- por no asustarla, ¿te dio mucho trabajo?-pregunto curioso el alemán, el pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza y tomo el frasco de mermelada para comer lo poco que quedaba de este

-No, tenías razón, es muy mona- dijo calmadamente al ver que esta regresaba jalando a un niño albino y se ponía a jugar con el y los legos que estaban tirados en una esquina, luego miro a su acompañante sonrió ampliamente asustando al castaño- solo no vuelvas a pedirme favores mientras aun, use esta cosa, lo odio-dijo señalando el uniforme riendo maniáticamente de nuevo- ¿no quieres quemar donde los lavan?

-Estas loco Beyond, loco de remate-

* * *

Tada, esta feito lo se... pero me gusto escribirlo, espero que a ustedes le haya gustado leerlo, duda, alago, critica constructiva en review y tratare de responderles.

Bye bye.

Pao


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, esto sera rápido. Hola chicas, gracias por sus hermosos review, y si jeje tiene continuación -Denle gracias a Ellie77 por ello- bueno, disculpen, ahora me largo antes de que me mandes a la hoguera, las quiero.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenece ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata(Jamas serán MÍOS, JAMAS)

La historia (y la Ooc) seria lo único que me debe pertenecer y aun así es parte de ellos al estar ambientada en su manga/historia

este FF ha sido creado sin fines lucrativos de y para Fans

* * *

El pelinegro se acomodo en el sofá a la par que miraba el techo aburrido, realmente estaba pensando en que había hecho para terminar a altas horas de la noche en la oficina de Roger, bueno aunque no estaba solo, a su derecha se encontraba Alex con el cabello algo húmedo –ya que cuando los llamaron el castaño se encontraba en plena ducha para quitarse todo el humo y cenizas del mini incendio del laboratorio de química- y una expresión algo despistada que no sabia descifrar.

El joven azabache dirigió la mirada a su izquierda y enfoco a su otro acompañante, justo a su lado se encontraba una chica, era rubia y ojieverde la cual estaba más preocupada por continuar la lectura de su libro, que de saber porque se encontraban en ese lugar, luego al notar que ella desviaba su atención del libro y ahora le miraba algo cansada cambio rápidamente su mirada al reloj que se encontraba en la oficina, ya marcaba un cuarto para las 10 de la noche, suspiro enojado, ¿para que los quería a esas horas en la oficina?

-Aceptémonos, el viejo se durmió y nos tiene aquí sentados inútilmente, yo propongo que nos vayamos de aquí cuanto antes-declaro el pelinegro a la par que trato de levantar, proceso que fue frenado al sentir el suave golpe de un libro en la parte superior de su cabeza y la mirada de la chica sobre el- ¿Ahora qué C…

-No te levantes Beyond-hablo su acompañante cortándole tajantemente dándole otro par de golpecitos para lograr sentarle completamente- ya Roger debe estar cerca, no seamos apresurados-termino de hablar la rubia mientras se estiraba un poco y trataba de contener un bostezo.

-Pero mírate Charlie, estas durmiéndote de lo aburrida que estas, ni tu libros te entretienen- se burlo el pelinegro de la chica riendo un poco- te caerás dormida en cualquier momento, o peor camino a tu habitación, eso seria divertido de ver- continuo riendo el joven hasta sentir el libro golpeándole en la boca del estomago con fuerza logrando que comenzara a toser y sobresaltando al otro chico que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos-

-Chicos-llamo el castaño suavemente al ver que sus amigos discutían, pero fue totalmente en vano ya que ninguno dio señales de escucharlo.

-Que violenta eres, por eso todos creían que eras un chico cuando niños-fue su ultimo comentario antes de recibir otro librazo, pero en este caso, en el rostro y comenzar una discusión con la rubia.

El castaño al escuchar una de las típicas peleas d decidió levantarse y sentarse sobre el escritorio para mirarles fijamente pensando como separarlos, aunque sabia que podían durar toda la noche en eso, desde niños ellos tres habían tenido una buena relación y era bastante cercana, pero tanto como el pelinegro como la ojieverde tenían personalidades dominante y chocantes, sin contar que ella era realmente ruda cuando se lo proponía –inclusive la habían confundido con un chico muchas veces en la infancia y nadie que no fuera cercano fue capas de notar que era una chica hasta entrada la pubertad-

Alex suspiro cansado al ver que los aludidos estaban de pie y se acerco a ellos para tratar de separarlos parándose entre los dos y empujando suavemente al pelinegro para aumentar la distancia entre ellos, y cuando creía que ya se habían calmado fue cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe dejando al trío estático por la repentina interrupción.

-Alexander Müller, Beyond Birthday, Charlotte Bernáth-los nombrados voltearon rápidamente y se sintieron un poco estupidos al notar que en la puerta, quien estaba mirándoles con reproche era el director del orfanato -¿qué se supone que hacen?- pregunto con un deje de enojo en su voz y antes de que alguno de los aludidos le pudiera contestar los volvió a interrumpir- como sea, siéntense, necesito hablar con ustedes- declaro rotundamente a lo cual los chicos acataron la orden de inmediato.

Una vez sentados de nuevo, y con un ligero cambio de lugares, -en el que Alex quedaba como separador entre el pelinegro y la rubia- los tres miraban al mayor con curiosidad esperando que este les digiera que era lo que exactamente requería su presencia ya a las 10 de la noche.

-Primero que nada chicos, disculpen la hora, esta es la única que podía tener a los tres desocupados y a la vez estar yo también libre-se disculpo el hombre a la par que se sentaba en la silla tras el escritorio- ahora, empezare contigo C-

-¿Co... conmigo?- pregunto extraña la rubia de que comenzara con ella algo, era muy escasa las ocasiones que eso sucedía provocando que estuviera nerviosa, no podía ser muy bueno lo que vendría, o al menos eso creía.

-Si, no te preocupes no es nada malo- le tranquilizo el hombre de manera amable- quería felicitarte, todo un éxito tu y tu tutorado-le comento animadamente logrando que la chica sonriera totalmente satisfecha- así que, felicidades-concluyo sonriéndole y cambiando la mirada ahora a los chicos- Ahora ustedes…-

-Me declaro inocente de todo lo que se me ha de acusar a partir de este momento, hasta que sea demostrado lo contrario-anuncio el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos logrando que sus compañeros le miraran arqueando una ceja, para la rubia y el ojieazul el estaba realmente loco, mientras que el hombre mayor solo lo miro incrédulo- ¿Qué? Solo reclamo mis derechos- los tres suspiraron al escuchar ese comentario, algo les decía que seria una larga charla

-No tenia planeado acusarte de algo, pero si incluirte en algo-el pelinegro arqueo una ceja y luego de unos segundos negó con la cabeza entendiendo el curso que iba a tomar la conversación- no puedes negarte-

-Ya lo hago-le reto enderezándose en su asiento- no aceptare entrar a eso, yo diferencia de este par, no soy niñero y ni me interesa serlo-termino de hablar al escuchar las risillas que su compañera soltaba y como le miraba burlona- ¿dije algún chiste Charlotte?-

-Oh no para nada, solo que es divertido una de las mentes más brillantes de este lugar, le tema a un niño que no debe pasar de los ochos años-continuo riendo la rubia a la par que arrecostaba su cabeza en el hombro del ojieazul.

-Vamos Beyond, no es tan malo, aparte jamás haces nada en la tarde, y así pasaremos mas tiempo de calidad entre todos-le animo el castaño sonriendo nervioso al notar la atemorizante mirada que les dirigía el pelinegro.

-Y se supone que tu eras mi amigo-le recrimino a la falta de apoyo moral- primero, los veo a ustedes dos todo el día, todos los días, desde hace ya unos años, he pasado suficiente tiempo de calidad con ustedes como para lo que me queda de vida, y segundo-cambio su mirada a la rubia- yo no tengo miedo de nadie, menos de un mocoso malcriado.

-Entonces esta decidido-hablo el mayor con tono ameno- mañana mismo empezaras Beyond, Alexander y Charlotte te explicaran todo-le extendió una carpeta al chico, la cual tomo sin muchas ganas-en esa carpeta encontraras todo sobre tu tutorado, bueno, ya se pueden retirar, eso era todo-les concluyo tranquilamente que ellos se levantaban y cuando el castaño estaba apunto de salir volvió hablar- tu no A, necesito hablar algo contigo-el aludido lo miro curioso, asintió con la cabeza y volvió al sofá-

* * *

El pelinegro caminaba fuera del aula de su última clase leyendo la carpeta donde estaban los datos de su nuevo "tutorado", suspiro al leer, algo le decía que ese niño y el no se llevaría nada bien, siguió caminando mientras esperaba encontrar algo para ponerlo hacer el resto de la tarde.

-Oye, ojos de conejo-la femenina que se acercaba logro que el pelinegro desviara su lectura a la chica mirándole enojado- ¿Quién es la pobre criatura que tiene que soportarte?- se burlo la rubia parándose a su lado y mirando a todos lados- ¿y donde esta Alex?

-Hola Charlie-le respondió fríamente tratando de restar importancia al asunto- no lo se, aquí dice que se llama Mello, pff que apodo, me hace pensar en _marshmellows_-le tendió la carpeta a la ojieverde para que leyera los datos- y sobre tu novio, no lo he visto desde ayer-

-Mello, Mello… ya se quien es, es amigo de _Matty_-le dijo la rubia aun leyendo la carpeta riendo un poco al ver la cara que ponía el pelinegro- _Matty_ es Matt, mi tutorado, la hiperactividad echa niño, el pequeño pelirrojo –seguía hablando la chica para que su acompañante se ubicara- ¿entendiste? Están en el mismo salon, nos toca caminar juntos-el pelinegro asintió y la rubia suspiro al escuchar que no sabia donde estaba el castaño-ah, ese chico es como un ninja… y hey, ¡El no es mi novio!-le grito sonrojada golpeándole con la carpeta que tenia en manos mientras aun caminaban.

-Para C, detente-se reía de la expresión abochornada de la rubia mientras esta le golpeaba con mayor intensidad-ya enserio rubia loca, mira llegamos al salón- le dijo arrebatándole la carpeta de las manos y apunto de entrar hasta que sintió que la chica lo freno repentinamente jalándole del brazo- ¿Ahora que pasa Charlotte?-

-Solo, no lo asustes-le dijo mirándole seriamente- recuerda, es un niño

-Señorita Bernáth, yo cuidare a el chiquillo en cuestión como me plazca en gana-le dijo mirándole fijamente y apretando el brazo que le había frenado logrando asustarla un poco-ahora mejor entremos y busquémoslos antes de dar un espectáculo- le soltó con brusquedad y la hizo entrar al salón donde algunos niños ya salían de clases.

* * *

Tal como había pensando, el rubiecito de su tutorado y él no se llevaron bien desde el comienzo, era un chiquillo impertinente, altanero y mandón –ya le había mando a buscarle chocolates unas tres veces- realmente quería colgarlo de cabeza un rato para quitarle esa actitud, por suerte Charlie tenia razón, el rubio adicto al chocolate y el tutorado de la chica eran amigos por lo que pudo dejar al molesto infante con su amigo jugar un rato en la sala de estar mientras ella leía un libro y el esperaba que el resto del tiempo que tenia que pasar de niñero se acabara.

-Aquí están- los chicos voltearon a ver a la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, donde venia el castaño tomando la mano a su pequeña tutorada quien sonreía y en su otra mano llevaba un conejo de peluche, pero eso no era lo que impactaba, en la otra mano del ojieazul tenia agarrado a un pequeño albino, como de la misma edad de la pequeña rubia acastañada y con una expresión indiferente en su rostro- llevo todo el día buscándoles-

-¿Por qué un muñeco de nieve te sigue?-pregunto el pelinegro divertido al ver el niño que venia con su amigo, en cambio la ojieverde solo soltó un chillido emocionada y corrió a donde se encontraban los 3, obligando al castaño a soltar a los niños y dándole un leve empujón para apartarlo-

La rubia tomo las manitas de la niña de coletas y el pequeño albino, obligándoles que unieras sus pequeñas manos, logrando que la pequeña se emocionada y comenzara a mover sus manos meciéndolas mientras que el niño no cambiaba su expresión vacía.

-hogy imádnivaló- chillo la ojieverde de nuevo, al ver la adorable escena y luego miro al castaño-¿Quién es?-pregunto divertida señalando al albino quien se había ido con la rubia a jugar a armar cosas.

-Diablos, no, en húngaro no Charlie-se rió el castaño- ¿Él? Near, mi nuevo tutorado- se rasco la nuca nervioso- larga historia, se las cuento luego, ahora yo pregunto ¿donde esta el niño? – el pelinegro quien aun estaba sentado señalo al final del salón donde había visto por ultima vez al niño- vaya… un niño invisible-respondió el castaño sarcástico.

-Pero que dices si ahí esta-le dijo volteando la mirada y sorprendiéndose de no verlo jugar videojuegos con su amigo- o estaba ahí-le resto importancia al asunto encogiéndose de hombros- debe estar jugando por allí, o comiendo chocolate que se yo, ahora cuenta-el castaño rodó los ojos y comenzó hablar sobre como Roger le había asignado otro chico que cuidar, y que por ello había salido luego que ellos de la oficina de este.

-Vaya, ¿no es mucho para ti?-la ojieverde pregunto algo y luego abrio los ojos de par en par al ver que el castaño negó con la cabeza, y luego dirigió la torre de cartas que habían construido en la sala- ok, ese niño tiene talento, pero ¿Linda no se puso celosa?, ya no tiene toda tu atención

-Dudo que ella sepa que es sentir celos, se le tiro encima apenas le vio, fue muy bonito, pero creo que casi lo asfixia, por eso los tenía cada uno en una mano-dirigió la mirada rápidamente a sus tutorados y sonrió- si, es el mejor en su categoría de edad.

-Un mini A entonces-escucho la risa del pelinegro y arqueo una ceja- Charlie, aquel que tiene malas intenciones con el muñequito de nieve, no es tu tutorado- la rubia giro rápidamente y comenzó a gritar el nombre del pelirrojo pero era muy tarde, Matt solo era una distracción, antes de poder hacer algo, los tres mayores vieron como un rubio empujaba al albino logrando que este cayera contra su torre y la niñita rubia de coletas lo trataba de ayudar a levantarse- ah y el rubio es mi tutorado-se rió algo nervioso al tener las miradas de la del la húngara ojieverde y el alemán castaño sobre el enojados. Ese niño realmente le daría problemas.

* * *

Esta feo... lo se, ¡pero un review me alimenta el alma! asi que si quieren, dejen uno con sus opiniones, las veo luego. ah antes de olvidarlo, a todas las fan de la pareja NearxLinda (O NeLi también llamado) con Ellie, creamos un grupo en fb, si quieren entrar ponganse en contacto con nosotras

PD: ME SALVE DE LA HOGUERA


End file.
